<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frosta is Trying Her Best by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371110">Frosta is Trying Her Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, and yes i bumped the rating up bc of the language, except the world isn't burning, frosta is lowkey ooc, this was supposed to be a one shot but idk what happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My friends won't let me say 'fuck' and so I'm making this channel for the sole purpose of venting whenever I feel the need to sucker punch Perfuma when I try to say it and get a speech about how it 'isn't nice to use that word'."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frosta (She-Ra) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frosta is Trying Her Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THE LACK OF FROSTA CONTENT HERE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTS ME AND SOMETHING HAD TO BE DONE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a quick flash of blue as someone adjusts the camera. They get it angled to have their face centered on the screen and give it a second to focus. </p><p>There sits a girl with short, blue hair, sporting a loose turquoise t-shirt with a gray cartoon cat on it. Her round cheeks are pink, matching the fury in her eyes. She seems a bit fidgety. The girl neatly folds her hands on the smooth wooden table in front of her and clears her throat.</p><p>"My name is Frosta. I am 12 years old. My friends won't let me say 'fuck' and so I'm making this channel for the sole purpose of venting whenever I feel the need to sucker punch Perfuma when I try to say it and get a speech about how it 'isn't nice to use that word'. Maybe I'll post this publicly. Maybe I won't. I don't know yet. I don't even know where I'm going with this video." </p><p>Frosta shifts in place a bit to where her chin is resting on the palm of her right hand. Her other arm is sitting on the surface of the table, the hand curled into a loose fist.</p><p>"Okay," she sighs, "here's a little backstory. So my parents died back in 2014, and not long after, I was adopted by Perfuma and Scorpia, my two moms that just so happen to only be, like, 14 years older than me. It's great."</p><p>"I got to a public school and stuff, but I'm not the best at making friends, which sucks, because I personally think I'm pretty cool. At first, Perfuma tried her best to get me to meet people my age, but one day she finally gave up. About a year ago, she was just like, 'Oh, you should hang out with my friend group some time.'"</p><p>"So, of course, I ask, 'You guys are 26 and I am a child. Why in God's name would I do that?' She told me that it wasn't a problem at all because almost everyone was a completely different age."</p><p>"And so I met Perfuma's friends. We hit it off pretty well even though everyone was, like, five to sixteen years older than me, but that's probably because I've lived half of my life under the influence of Perfuma and Scorpia, who they all seem to enjoy being around. So now, we all hang out a lot and most times we have fun. But sometimes we don't. Like, for instance, that one time not too long ago, when we were at Glimmer's place."</p><p>The dread conveyed in her voice is completely contradicting her mind, which is yelling, <em>Segue, baby!</em> </p><p>"Anyway, this place was infested with sad children and, of course, there was me, their actual child friend. We were all sprawled out all over the floor of Glimmer's living room and it was an absolute mess. Like, seriously, no one could walk around without stepping on something (or someone) at least once."</p><p>"Everyone was there and we were just chilling, talking about whatever our minds could think of and I really felt at home with these people. But we're not gonna get into that right now because that's not what this is about."</p><p>"I am absolutely <em>livid</em>, and here's why."</p><p>"We're all just talking on and on and on, right? And so I'm just minding my own business, talking about this thing called Animal Crossing. Entrapta bought it for me back in March and I haven't stopped playing since!," The creaking of Frosta's office chair can be heard as she bounces energetically, smiling from ear to ear. "There's so much to do and discover and don't even get me started on the <em>lore</em>-"</p><p>Frosta slams her fists on the table, only for a look of passion to transition into that of realization.</p><p>"<em>And I'm rambling</em>. Where was I?"</p><p>"Oh yeah! So I'm sitting on the couch, talking to Mermista about if Raymond really deserves all the hype (which he doesn't) when Catra shouts, 'What the <em>fuck</em> is up, Kyle? <em>No</em>, what did you <em>say</em>? What the <em>fuck</em>, dude?'"</p><p>"And someone had to do it, so I, being pretty much <em>raised</em> by millenials, yelled back, 'Step the <em>fuck</em> up, Kyle!'"</p><p>"The room went dead silent and everyone was staring at me. Even <em>Sea Hawk</em>, who I'm pretty sure had never torn his eyes off of Mermista all night, looked at me with an eyebrow raised. At this point my brain was shutting down and I felt like I was gonna lose it if they all kept <em>looking at me like that.</em> I hate lots of things. Y'know, fire, spiders, heights, fire, (I mentioned fire, right?) all that normal twelve year old girl stuff. But the thing I will always hate more than anything is that feeling you get when you feel like you did something wrong and everyone around you is judging you for it."</p><p>"So anyways, my leg starts bouncing and I have that face on, the one where I look like I'm either about to go feral or cry for the next nine hours, and my eyes hurt because if I blinked the tears would start streaming down my face, which <em>no one</em> wants to see. I look over to Perfuma and her jaw is practically on the ground and I'm like, <em>Well, it was nice knowing you guys</em>."</p><p>"Scorpia notices all of it because of course she does and so she grabs me by the arm and drags me into the kitchen. Naturally, I think, <em>Oh god, my buff, gay, hippie mom is gonna tear me to shreds!</em> But then she just looks at me all concerned before going in to hug me, and she's, like, twice my size so she just ends up scooping me off the ground and holding me to her chest like a toddler. It was actually really nice. And warm! But it was too nice. To the point where I let my guard down."</p><p>Frosta sits back in her chair, and crosses her arms.</p><p>"I cried for a good few minutes and once I came to my senses, I heard everyone bickering in the other room, which kinda put me at ease, knowing they weren't still hung up on whatever the hell just happened. It was almost silent and I noticed that Scorpia was making those little shushing noises in my ear. I mean, I hate being treated like a baby, but, come on! I don't care! I want to be held! Gently! By Scorpia!"</p><p>Somewhere during her little rant, Frosta had started making odd yet fitting hand gestures with every few words that came spilling out of her mouth. She certainly has the energy and charisma of a YouTuber.</p><p>"But yeah. After that, she plopped me back onto the ground, kneeled down to my height, and then basically told me that adulthood sucked (which I absolutely took her word for) and that I didn't actually do anything wrong and everyone just wants to protect me from 'the real world' or whatever. And she was all like, 'Oh, we'd do anything to be your age again, taxes suck, burn the rich.' Y'know, adult stuff. What really got me was when she told me that I shouldn't act all mature just because everyone was older than me."</p><p>"My first thought was, 'No! That's the thing I'm sensitive about!' You see, I have multiple problems with that hot take, but it kinda hit close to one of my many underlying issues -- the fear of growing up. People are always calling me mature, but I don't want to be. It's like I just woke up one morning and six years passed and it's scary because it all feels like it didn't happen. I want to go back but time keeps pushing me forward into something I don't want to be."</p><p>"I could not handle the emotional turmoil this conversation would bring, so I blurted out, 'Thanks, but no thanks!' and then I gave Scorpia a little peck on the forehead (because I'm angry, but I'm not a monster) and speed walked back into the living room."</p><p>"So, what did we learn today, kids?" She pauses before continuing, "That's right! I want to say fuck and be chaotic like my parents and also, I'm a coward that can't confront her issues and instead indirectly talks about said issues and records it for fun. Basically, my coping mechanisms are shit. They're absolute shit."</p><p>Frosta stares awkwardly into the camera because she's obviously joking, but the more she thinks about it, the more true it becomes.</p><p>"Well, uhh… this video got really sad really fast! Thanks for watching I guess."</p><p>The last thing that can be seen is her hand reaching for the camera before the video ends.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>